midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 5: Secret Buddies
Day 5 is the fifth chapter of the first volume of the Midori Days manga. Plot Synopsis The chapter begins with a happy Midori holding an ice cream cone as big as she is. While she is excited that she gets to dig into a massive thing of ice cream, Seiji laments the fact that he has to sit on a lone park bench just to eat ice cream. While chowing down on his own cone, he accidentally causes Midori's cone to spill all over her, drenching her in ice cream. The two are then near a fountain as Midori tries to wash out the ice cream, but accidentally rips the seam on the shoulder, making it unusable. Seiji comes to the realization that Midori is a girl and yet has only one set of clothing, which must be pretty depressing for her. He decides the solution is the two have to go clothes shopping for her, an idea Midori happily thanks Seiji for. He realizes that Midori has to be roughly the same size as a toy doll, so the two can go shopping at a dress-up doll store and see what they find. When they arrive, Midori looks at the mass number of options littering the shelves, Midori instantly believes it is a dream come true. For Seiji, however, it's the opposite as he glances at the number of doll fanatics, mostly male, discussing the merchandise and checking the shelves. Seiji tells Midori to hurry and choose a dress, to which Midori points to several high-end doll wedding dresses. He yells at her to get serious, forgetting he's trying to not draw attention to himself. When the store looks over to him, he tries to give the most threatening possible face and tells them to stop staring. It works, however the doll shop patrons begin murmuring about Seiji. Midori then hands Seiji a piece of fabric, then pretends as if Seiji is trying to remove the sash on the kimono she put on as somewhat of a perverted joke. Seiji doesn't find it funny, and pinches her head. At this, a young man walks up to Seiji and addresses him by last name. Seiji, however, doesn't know this individual. The man states that's not much of a surprise since he keeps a low profile at school, and states his name is Shuichi Takamizawa and that both Seiji and Shuichi are in the same classroom. Seiji is mortified that a classmate found him here. He contemplates how to keep Shuichi quiet, as Shuichi jumps to the conclusion that Seiji, like himself, is an action figure 'junkie'. Seiji decides to play along and asks Shuichi to keep it a secret that he found him here. Shuichi agrees, understanding Seiji's want to keep this under wraps. Shuichi then expounds on the fact that real women are often extremely imperfect. They're disagreeable and hard to approach. For this reason, dolls are better to him, as they are small, cute, and innocent. Seiji mulls these words over in his head, then comes to the conclusion that should Midori be found out by Shuichi, things could be extremely problematic. We are then shown a baseball gag where Shuichi wishes there could be a living doll that could talk, resulting in a mental strike one. Shuichi then wishes she could be crazy for him, a strike two. He then conveniently says that if she were part of ''his ''body, it would be heaven. A strike three and Seiji realizes Midori would be everything Shuichi would want and therefore he can't let him find out at all costs. He gets a mental image of Seiji and Midori tied up as Shuichi tries to find clothes for Midori to wear, then Shuichi going for Seiji's arm with a chainsaw. His panicked fever-dream is interrupted by Midori, wearing a police-woman's uniform and jokingly stating she's going to arrest Seiji. Seiji tells her to quiet down, however Seiji himself is too loud, attracting Shuichi's attention. Shuichi suddenly realizes that this entire time Seiji has kept his arm behind his back, and asks Seiji to show him his action figure (it's what he assumes it is). Shuichi advances on Seiji, which causes Seiji to respond with a harsh sideways karate chop to Shuichi's neck, knocking him down. The rest of the shop stops to observe what just happened, and Seiji goes nuts attacking everyone wildly. The scene then skips to Seiji apologizing that they never did buy her a new outfit. Midori states it's all right, as she has been repairing her damaged shirt from earlier. She states she's happy Seiji considered it, and its the thought that counts. She also reveals that she embroidered "I <3 Seiji Be Mine" on her shirt now, and Seiji tells her not to sew such embarrassing things. She states that next time she'll sew "Madly in love", which prompts Seiji to demand if she's even listening. Notes * The shop they go to appears to be called "Figure Shop Melinda". * The words "Fuji Co" can be seen on the ice cream vendor at the beginning. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters involving Shuichi Category:Browse Category:Days